User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) UnGrr Me and vegas resolved this whole thing in the IRC.. Am I free yet? //--TehK 19:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I haven't spoken to Bort, and he says the next time he'll definitely be on is Friday or the weekend. I'll talk to Vegas and Bren about it, considering they're the ones you insulted (you insulted me too, but I don't really care about people insulting me). //--Run4urLife! 20:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Vegas posted on borts talk.. //--TehK 20:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, he thinks the ban should be three days. You're gonna have to be more lenient in letting people use the coding, and be more forthcoming when people ask about it. //--Run4urLife! 21:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll also push for people to reference you if they use your coding for anything. //--Run4urLife! 21:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I have a template that does that will show up something like a "This was made by Teh Krush" thingy. I'm letting people use my code. //--TehK 21:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) U duzzn't have to wait for Bort.. your an admin.. use on fanon wiki. //--TehK 21:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :And wow, Cerebral and C4 are insulting me on IRC.. maybe I should log that?? //--TehK 21:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its the IRC, not the wiki. //--Run4urLife! 21:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::K good (Cus I make fun of you a lot on it too.. JK). Lol read it anyway it r funny. Oh and Bren agrees.. u unban meh now. //--TehK 21:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Log thing I didn't get everything (like the part where I apologized and let him use code, he signed off) but heres most recent.. *16:34 thanks *16:35 for what? *16:36 posting that *16:36 on borts talk *16:36 ah yeah *16:36 a month/2 weeks was two harsh in my eyes *16:36 but bort said he is going offline until friday (so, no matter what I have to be off for a week, unless run is ossim) *16:37 (i think he did that so that he wouldn't have to deal with unbanning me in 3 days LOL) *16:37 Run might lower the ban *16:38 im going to ask the opinion of everyone else on the wiki first. *16:38 dunt trust C4 *16:38 lol *16:38 I found a way to backup pages good *16:38 http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export *16:38 u list all your pages in that box and click export *16:38 cool *16:39 i did that with my articles (so that if people mess them up i can quick fix) *16:39 im doing it now *16:40 list ALL your articles in that box (by a linebreak for each) *16:40 also im going to create a vegas category for my articlas and link it with my Template thingy *16:40 k *16:40 i dont think it needs one *16:41 cus they are on your userpage *16:41 it makes it easier for me *16:41 it seems useless really *16:41 but ok *16:41 (Bort might delete it, he did that with me) *16:41 * vegas-addict starts hiting himself *16:41 i fogot there on my page *16:52 how do you get the logs for this? *16:52 ? *16:52 you don't *16:52 lol *16:52 i closed the thing after you signed off *16:52 y? *16:53 Was going to look them over see if there was a good reason for you being unbanned,LIke IE: you had callmed down and admited you were wrong about the code thing *16:53 well you could explain *16:53 you know what I said *16:54 its easier if they (Bort+Run4) know you said it *16:54 well, we have the convo we are on now *16:55 you can copy all this *16:55 but the rest idk *16:55 unless you left it open *16:55 No i didnt :( *16:55 you could say that you were wrong on the L4D fanon wiki *16:55 brb *16:55 kk be quick *16:59 back *16:59 u hear about new DLCs? *16:59 yes *16:59 Aliens!! *16:59 I BET, that the alien one will have my Alien Rifle *17:00 lol *17:00 did you notice that they are stealing our fanon? *17:00 they took Solburs Impact, my BCR-4, your vegas, and my Alien Rifle (they said new alien weapons, soo) *17:00 Impact was cut from Broken Steel though, it was meant to be the Discharge Hammer *17:01 ahh *17:01 he got lucky then *17:01 lol *17:01 they also stole Florida (kinda, it was meant to be FOT2) *17:01 Point Look is just like Florida *17:01 No we stole florida *17:01 swamp *17:01 mutated geck *17:01 blah blah *17:01 lol *17:02 crocodiles *17:02 brb *17:04 Bye im going to study now *17:04 post on runs page *17:04 have done *17:04 k *17:06 Bye *17:06 cya Yea, Vegas posted on my Talk. I'll wait for Bort's reply. //--Run4urLife! 21:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Just for the heck of it *17:05 BTW *17:05 Lets take a vote. *17:05 How long should teh Krushes ban be? *17:05 <C4> I'd say 3 weeks *17:06 Vegas wants to cut it down to three days. *17:06 I want him to apoligize to everyone on the site though. *17:06 3 months *17:06 what kind of guy is he?? *17:06 a huge dickhead *17:06 k.. so i say 10 years *17:07 he's going to cry when he appoligizes to Bren though. *17:07 Want to see that happen! *17:07 <C4> I know he isn't going to apologize to a retard like Bren. *17:07 * Pattrick gives nastidon a fucking medal. not just a medal. a fucking medal. never will he be lonely again, because he's got a fucking medal. *17:07 * vegas-addict (n=mattTu15@92.14.218.135) has left #wikia-fallout *17:07 lol *17:07 <C4> XD *17:08 <C4> CP, regardless of what vegas wants, TehK had been pretty much complaining over nothing *17:08 <C4> I know I'm a dick but TehK is a bigger one. *17:08 <C4> If I were an admin, he'd be banned forever and all his crap fanon would be gone too. *17:10 lol *17:10 harsh You did kinda act the dick. //--Run4urLife! 21:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Nevar! //--TehK 21:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::You said Vegas stole your coding! You threw a gian-ass hissy fit. //--Run4urLife! 21:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC)